Mammoth Mk. III
:For more uses see: Mammoth tank. The Mammoth Mk. III'''Nov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. (GDI designation: '''Mammoth 27) is a GDI heavy assault tank that entered service prior to the Third Tiberium War. At the time it replaced the Mammoth Mk. II walker as GDI's premier land assault unit. History Conception After the Second Tiberium War drew to a close, GDI command began to question the existence of large, heavy walkers like the Mammoth Mk. II, and proposed a much smaller and far cheaper alternative that went back to the original Mammoth tank of First Tiberium War vintage. With the end of the Second Tiberium War and Nod seemingly fractured by internal power struggles in thee wake of Kane's apparent death, GDI looked to smaller, cheaper means of waging war. Deployment During the Third Tiberium War the Mammoth Mk III was first deployed in Alexandria, where they proved very useful in destroying Nod's primary African port and base. The Mammoth would later serve in all remaining battles throughout the war including at Sarajevo, New Eden and the Italian Red Zone, however it did seemingly meet its match against the Scrin airforce and the Annihilator Tripods. Legacy Although these tanks still served in some capacity as late as 2074 (in BZ-1, Paris)Lanzing, Jackson (w), Martin Cocolo (p). "An Unexpected Hero" Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Video Game, Exclusive Motion Comic 1''' (March 5, 2010) EA Los Angeles, Ape Entertainment. Gametrailers Exclusive Motion Comic Issue One HD (An Unexpected Hero). Accessed 2010-03-13., they were largely replaced by next generation Mammoth tanks and the revived walker brother by 2077. Overview The Mammoth tank is designed with long-range operations in harsh environments in mind. For this purpose, apart from twin cannons, it is covered in thick, hexagonal armor.Electronic Arts, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Video: GDI introduction. The vehicle is designed to incorporate an organic engineer crew to maintain it in the field. They could independently repair the vehicle to 50% effectiveness. Technical specifications It has a distinctive '''H shape that comes from General Combat Hull, Inc.'s patented quad-drive tread system, originally developed for the Bull tank. Each tread has two independent high-torque HTSC (High Temperature Superconductor) electromagnetic motors. The main power source are dual Mil-Spec CVJF (Combat Vehicle Jet Fuel) ducted turbine generators. This combination gives the Mammoth speed, durability, maneuverability and IR (heat signature) reduction.Duane Loose. 2006. "Block 10 Technical Bulletin #1: Designn". File mirror Armament The tank is equipped with dual 150-mm cannons on the turret (which can be later upgraded to railguns) and comes, in the vein of earlier models, with two 4.75-inch missile pods specially designed to attack infantry and aircraft. Electronic Arts, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Video: GDI introduction. Upgrades An upgrade replacing the cannon with railguns became available prior to the Third Tiberium War, and vehicles continued to be retrofitted right through to the end of that conflict. Additional upgrade options dating to pre-TW2 years include adaptive armor and railgun accelerators; these were mostly found in Mammoths employed by the Steel Talons experimental combat technology division. Variants G-150 The G-150 Mammoth variant carried an infantry squad. G-150's were employed by the 22nd Infantry Division during the Third Tiberium War. Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle While not strictly a variant, the Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle was derived from the Mammoth Mk. III. Game unit Advantages *Can crush Tier 1 and Tier 2 units *Strong armor; can be strengthened with Adaptive Armor upgrade *Railgun upgrade increases its already impressive firepower *Missiles can ward off aircraft and engage ground inuts for added effect *Very difficult to deter in large numbers *Cheaper than some other Tier 3 units *Adaptive Armor upgrade will grant immunity to EMP strikes *Railgun Accelerator can help negate the slow firing speed Disadvantages *Very slow; can be outdone by every other units except Scrin Motherships *Slow rate of fire, especially with Railgun upgrade; increases slightly at Rank 3 (can be offset with Railgun Accelerator upgrade) *Expensive; only available at Tier 3 *Cannot deal with swarms of anti-armor units *Missiles fire too slowly to threaten hit-and-run aircraft attacks *Outranged by Annihilator Tripods, Devastators and Plantetary Assault Carriers *Vulnerable to Fanatics and Vertigo bombers Quotes Idle *Mammoth tank awaiting orders. *Mammoth tank ready. *Mammoth tank. *Mammoth tank assembled (when finished bulding). *Unrivaled. *Armor superiority. *Ready here. *What do you have? Moving *Move it up. *Moving... *Unstoppable! *Pushing forward. *Taking it there. *Rollin'. *Mammoth advancing. *Yes sir. *Let's get to the front. Attacking *Fire! *Take 'em down. *Drop 'em! *Flatten 'em. *Roll over them! *Take 'em out! *Let's have some fun! *Close in! *Going in! Retreating *Back to base! Development The Mammoth tank was modelled by Mike Colonnese. Gallery CNCMC_Mammoth_27.jpg|Mammoth 27 wreckage in Paris File:CNCTW_MammTank_(1).jpg|Cinematic model mammothtank.jpg|High res render File:MammothTank CC3 DevRend1.jpg|Early render CC3_KANE_EDITION-2.jpg|Mammoth and Zone Trooper File:CNCTW Mammoth Tank and Ion Cannon Promo.jpg|Promotional render Mammoth tank file 1600.jpg|Another promotional render File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 NoTex Render.jpg|High resolution no-texture render File:CNCTW_Mammoth_In_A_Yellow_Zone_Big.jpg|Mammoth concept painting File:CNCTW_Anatomy_Of_A_Mammoth_Blown_Up_Sketch.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Anatomy_Sketch.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Front_Module_Lineart.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_In_a_Yellow_Zone.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Light_Designs.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Look_Sketch.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Side_Lineart.png|Concept File:CNCTW_Mammoth_Side_Sketch.png|Concept File:CNCW_Mammoth_Turret_Concepts_Lineart.png|Concept File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art by Eric Hilleary File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art 2.jpg|Early concept art File:CNCTW Mammoth 27 Concept Art 3.jpg|Early concept art GDI_MammothTank.jpg Mammoth Tank - Missile Pods Render.jpg|Mammoth Tank unskinned render with Missile Pods Appearances The Mammoth Mk. III appears in Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath and Tiberian Twilight motion comic. In the latter, it appears as wreckage in the Paris invasion scene. References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberian Twilight motion comic vehicles Category:Tiberium Missions GDI Arsenal